


juicy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Furry, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holly feels a little off and Asher orchestrates a little fun to get her mind off it all.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15
Collections: Port Artemis





	juicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyMACS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMACS/gifts).



> more port artemis content! holly and soda pop both belong to holy (@holymacs) and asher belongs to me. cameos in the beginning include obet and bruce (belong to zozo), jax (belongs to doc), Ryder (belongs to steven), Izzy (belongs to faize) and fee (belongs to sho) all of which will be introduced in time!!

Asher notices about halfway through their weekly dinner. It’s as chaotic and loud as always with Fee in a shit mood and picking a fight with Jax. Asher thinks about intervening, but Ryder beats him to it and forces the two brats back into their seats. Obet and Izzy are the only ones carrying out a normal conversation over glasses of wine. He watches the two of them for a moment, how terribly smitten they are with each other before his eyes drag back over the table. And again, he can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong.

Instead of her normal cheery demeanor, Holly is withdrawn. It’s a small enough difference that Asher almost convinces himself that he’s just making it up. But then Bruce howls with laughter, banging on the table as he does--and Holly flinches. Fee leans into her side then, nuzzling under her jaw sweetly. Holly smiles and gives him a quick kiss, but that smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. When Fee ruffles her hair, Asher realizes its shorter than when he’d last saw her.

He doesn’t say anything--can’t really with the noise all around him--but he keeps a close eye on her. She seems more at ease with Fee close to her, but she doesn’t laugh as much as usual. Her eyes are far away and when Asher stands to start clearing the table, he sees her gaze flash with real fear. “Alright everyone, I think it’s time to go.”

“Oh, c’mon old man! It’s not even that late,” Jax says. Asher gives him a look and he quickly lifts his paws in surrender. When Ryder scruffs him and drags him to his feet, he barks out some apology.

“Leave your dishes, I’ll wash and return them soon.” Izzy gives a bashful smile and puts her platter back down. He gives quick hugs to her and Obet, before turning back to Holly. Fee’s in the process of getting her out the door when he interrupts. “Holly?” Her gaze lifts to his as normal as always, and for a moment Asher again thinks he half-imagined the whole thing. “Do you mind sticking around for a bit? For the dishes.” He smiles and she manages to return a little one.

“I don’t think-”

“Don’t worry, Feefee.” Holly pets at her friend’s shoulders and gives him a quick nuzzle. “Text when you get home.” Fee still looks like he wants to argue--he probably would if it was anyone other than Asher. Holly returns to the dining room to begin gathering the dishes, and Fee pins him with a murderous look. Anyone else may have wilted, but Asher just leans in to press their cheeks together.

“It’s alright. I just wanna help.” After a moment, Fee begrudgingly returns the touch and squeezes his shoulders.

“If you do anything so help me god.” Asher smiles at the hissed threat and motions him out the door.

“Hurry up! The pup’s getting antsy,” Ryder shouts from the base of the stairs, one hand clamped on the back of Jax’s neck.

“Why the hell are we taking him home?”

Asher closes the door and muffles the rest of the argument between them. By the time he gets back into the dining room, Holly’s already stacked and sorted all the dishes and is in the process of carrying them to the sink. Asher falls into step beside her and they move around each other easily. After setting everything on the counter, Asher unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves while taking his spot in front of the sink. Holly stands at his elbow and wipes down each dish with a kitchen towel. They work in effortless silence for a few minutes, before Asher finally asks, “Are you okay?” 

Holly’s hand slips on one of his plates, but she catches it before it shatters. Asher looks at her and finds that faraway look in her eyes again. “Hey,” he murmurs. He moves slowly, painfully aware of their difference in size as he turns off the water and reaches for the plate in her hands. She doesn’t flinch from him, but she twists her face away from him when he leans toward her. He takes the dish from her and sets it on the counter. She rubs her cheek against her shoulder for a second, before turning back to him.

“Sorry, I just…” He shakes his head before she can finish. 

“Let’s sit.” He curls an arm around her waist, his heart jumping into his throat when she leans into his chest. He guides them both to the couch and she waits for him to sit down so she can climb into his lap. Her slender arms curl around his neck, ears flicking against his chin as she gets comfortable with her legs on either side of his thighs. Again, they enjoy the silence for a while, Asher chuffing at her and nuzzling the top of her head until she’s nearly boneless against him. 

“Had a bad day,” she starts slow, speaking softly as Asher listens to the rhythm of her breathing. “Some guy got up in my face… asked if I was a hooker.” Asher makes a very concerted effort to not growl at that. “It was awful,” Holly forces a laugh and Asher hugs her even tighter. “Even worse because I was alone.”

“Jesus,” Asher rubs his cheek against her soft hair and inhales the smell of her fruity shampoo. “That’s… terrifying.” He chooses his words carefully. She nods below him and presses closer into his furry neck.

Her breath dampens his fur and he pets down her spine until she starts talking again. “Sometimes I feel crazy.” She gestures vaguely. “Like I’m overreacting to stupid shit.” Asher shakes his head vehemently and she reaches up to scratch between his ears. “Thanks, big guy. But its,” she sighs. “It’s a lot. It’s been more than… just that guy too. Not for a while, but.” She trails off and he squeezes her tight.

“I hear you.” He buries his face in her shoulder, hands roaming and tracing patterns over her back as she hugs him tight. “And I’m sorry, for what happened. Recently and in the past.” He turns and licks at the side of her neck. She shivers against him, knees clenching on either side of his hips. “All I wanna do is keep you safe,” he murmurs. She trills for him, butting her cheek against the side of his head until he looks at her.

“And you always do,” she cups his cheeks and scratches under his jaw until he’s chuffing in happiness.

He gives her another tight squeeze, hands running down the outsides of her thighs until she’s preening and arching into him. “Can I do anything to help?”

She hums and presses in close to him. She’s warm and slim against him, soft and giving when he grabs her hips. “Mmm, I can think of at least one thing…” Asher chuckles and nips at her throat.

“I think I can do you one better.” She lifts a brow and tilts her head. “Remember Soda Pop?”

~

The other tiger arrives within the half-hour carrying a six-pack of beer and a bored look on his face. Asher meets him at the door while Holly waits patiently and maybe a bit nervously on the couch. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He presses a paw into Soda’s chest before he can dodge around him.

“I don’t know what you mean.” His face is still blank but his eyes sparkle and suddenly Asher wonders if this is a mistake.

He gives an impatient sigh. “I mean that if you do anything to her, I’ll scruff you and throw you out on the street.” His voice is rising and he knows Holly can probably hear the threat, but he doesn’t care.

Soda relents with an eye roll and Asher knows that’s probably the best he’s gonna get out of him. He leads him through to the living room where Holly sits on the edge of the couch. Her paws are tucked under her, ears pointed and attentive as her feet bounce above the floor. Asher can practically feel the desire spike and begin to pour off Soda, but he elects to ignore it. Holly looks up and seems to have a similar reaction, mouth falling open and ears flicking. “It seems as if you remember each other.”

Soda moves past him like Asher isn’t even there. “Yeah. You’re the cute little fox that Asher brought to my gala.” He forces a beer out of the plastic and cracks open the can.

Holly takes it from him without breaking eye contact. Asher would sigh at the display if this wasn’t  _ exactly _ what he asked Soda over for. “And you’re the tiger that’s richer than God.” Soda laughs at that and Asher almost balks at the genuine noise of his happiness. He takes a seat next to Holly, maybe a bit too close because Soda gives him a withering look before handing him a beer. Holly pays no mind as she snuggles into his side and takes a sip.

Her face wrinkles and Asher chuckles. “The tiger richer than God still has a love for cheap beer.” She scowls and as if to prove herself takes a hearty gulp. Asher curls an arm around her with a grin. “Atta girl.”

Soda Pop takes his spot on a cushy armchair that he manages to make look small. Where Holly and Asher sip their watery beer, Soda opens one and downs it in a few gulps. Holly laughs at him, head tilting to rest on Asher’s chest. “Got something to prove?” Soda’s eyes sharpen and Asher almost scolds at him before Holly laughs again. “Down, big boy.”

Soda rolls his eyes and opens another beer. “I’m not a fuckin’ dog.” Holly only hums indulgently at him as more and more tension gathers in the room. Soda puts most of the effort into finishing off the beer, but Holly has another drink too. It makes her giggly and sweet, but still sharp tongued and clear headed as she and Soda banter. Asher watches them lean into each other, desire palpable between them. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s Soda that breaks their mounting tension. Holly’s just finished with a giggle fit, when he tilts his head and spreads his legs. Her laughing cuts off abruptly and she hiccups. Soda appraises her for another moment before he flicks his fingers. “C’mere.” She stiffens next to Asher, and he pets at her thigh. She loosens up again then, smirking a little as she stands. She puts on a good show, shucking her baggy jacket halfway across the room so Asher can see how her ass moves in her shorts. Her tail lashes back and forth, ears twitching as she stops at Soda’s knees.

He grins up at her in a clear invitation, and she takes it. Her little paws rest on Soda’s knees before slowly slipping upward. She’s practically bent in half and Asher feels a bit guilty for mainly staring at her thighs instead of supervising. But she seems to be having a good time, touching Soda languidly, before spinning on her heels and sitting back. Asher’s gaze snaps up to her face, grinning and horny as she braces herself on Soda’s thighs and rolls her ass over his cock. “Careful, little fox,” Soda growls. Holly only laughs, a little breathless and shakes her ass against him.

Soda grabs her then, thighs coming together as he drags her slim form up onto his lap. She goes easily, smiling like the cat that got the cream as she leans against his chest. The tiger completely dwarfs her and Asher feels his pants get a bit tighter as Soda nips at her throat. She keeps rolling her hips until Soda tightens his grip. Her back arches around a pleased little moan. “Tease,” he hisses then. She soaks up the attention from both of them and reaches back to scratch through Soda’s fur.

“You bet, tiger.” He bares his teeth, but when he shoves his muzzle against her shoulder its only to nip and lick. She rolls her head to the side, fur going damp with saliva as Soda’s paws slip between her thighs. But she gets impatient quick, wiggling out of her tight shirt and trying to shimmy out of her shorts with Soda’s paws still in the way.

“Calm down,” he murmurs. She ignores him and pushes his paws away to tug her shorts and panties off in a single go. Soda doesn’t seem to have much patience then either, rubbing against her clit and down through her folds the moment she’s bare. Asher’s view is mostly blocked by his massive paw, but he spreads his legs a bit wider and watches her toss her shirt to the ground. She flashes a lecherous grin as she hooks her heels onto the edge of the chair. The peachy fur of her thighs is already damp and matted with slick, and Asher suddenly wants to taste her so bad he feels dizzy.

Soda sinks another finger inside her, palm dragging against her clit and Asher’s view is blocked again. His eyes drag up her soft navel to her tits and Holly starts to put on a good show for him. She rolls her head back as she cups her chest, squeezing and rubbing before pinching hard on her nipples. Asher responds in kind by reaching down to cup his cock in his jeans. She whines for him, eyelids fluttering as Soda spreads her wide.

“God damn, you’re tight.” His tongue lolls across her throat again and she shivers.

“And you’re big,” she giggles while grinding back against him. 

He sinks another finger inside her, and her little giggles break off into a breathless little whine. “Slut,” Soda hisses it mean and low, and Asher’s already opening his mouth to tell him off when Holly whimpers.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon already.” She’s panting and squirming now, reaching awkwardly behind her to try and get Soda’s pants open. Soda laughs at her and she shakes for him, eyes half shut as he drags his fingers out of her. It’s only then that Asher sees how wet she is for him, dripping down onto his pants and globs clinging to his hand. Soda shoves his messy fingers into her mouth as he finishes unbuttoning his pants and tugs his cock out. 

He’s massive and he looks even bigger pressed between Holly’s thighs. She realizes it too, panting and whining as she licks his fingers and drips over the length of his cock. “Yeah, there you go.” Soda grabs the base of his cock and rubs it through her folds. “Sweet little whore, aren’t you?” She nods, half-delirious as she ruts against him and tries to get her inside him. “Want me to fuck your pussy full of my cum?” 

“Ah, fuck, yeah, yeah,” she bounces in his lap, rolling her hips and licking the tips of his fingers until he grabs her hips with both hands. “Fuck me already!” Soda only growls in response, grabbing the base of his cock to guide it inside of her. She whines as the head sinks inside and Asher’s dick jerks at the noise. She lets loose a little sigh, hips rolling against Soda’s grip to try and sink down faster. He doesn’t let her, brows furrowed and lips drawn into a half snarl as he eases her down slowly. His control is impressive, but Asher’s attention quickly shifts back to Holly as she cries out. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, cunt dripping as she gives sweet little gasps over and over. 

“There you go, baby girl,” he murmurs as he sits her entirely on his cock. She whimpers again, legs thrown wide and pussy spread around his thick cock. Asher can’t look away from it, rubbing his cock through his pants as Holly shakes and tries to get adjusted to the massive stretch. “Fuck,” Soda’s voice is pinched and low, “You’re tight, baby.” Holly whines mindlessly and starts rolling her hips. She barely bounces on his cock, just swivels her hips and gets used to the stretch as Soda’s paws hover around her waist.

“Gonna make me do all the work?” She asks as she tucks her knees under herself and starts to ride him. Asher can’t look away from how her little tits bounce as the room fills with the wet sounds of her cunt suckling Soda’s cock. Soda snarls then, claws digging into her waist as his hips kick upwards. Her teasing vanishes then, replaced with a drawn-out moan as Soda fucks into her.

Her eyes roll back in her head, body going loose as Soda fucks into her like a toy and drags her along his cock. Little whines drip from her mouth, tongue lolling from her muzzle as she grips Soda’s wrists. Soda doesn’t stay satisfied for long. He thrusts up into her twice more before curling an arm around her waist and standing from the chair. She squeals in surprise but settles once Soda lays her out on the floor.

He seems even bigger now, a paw on her belly and one lifting her leg over his shoulder as his hips roll fluidly. He didn’t even bother to get all the way undressed and Holly claws frantically at his shirt as her eyes roll back in her head. Soda bares his teeth as he pants, paw dragging down to press against her clit. “Gonna cum on my cock, baby?” She shudders and nods, and Asher decides he can’t stay back anymore.

Holly whimpers for him the moment he’s at her side, rubbing against his thigh until he slips a few fingers into her mouth. “Such a sweet slut, hm?” His voice is rough and Holly’s moan vibrates around his fingers as he presses them back into her throat. He looks down her body, staring at where Soda’s cock splits her open. He’s reaching the edge too, his thrusts becoming sloppy and selfish. “C’mon baby, cum on Soda Pop’s cock for us,” he murmurs. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, body writhing as Soda draws a mean little circle over her clit and she cums.

She bites down on Asher’s fingers but he doesn’t pull away, only pets through her shaggy hair and watches as Soda loses control of himself. His head falls forward and he shoves hard against Holly’s belly, spurring on another wave of Holly’s orgasm as he snarls and cums inside of her. Asher tugs his fingers free as Soda drops her leg and pulls his softening cock out. She whimpers and tries to press into Asher’s hand, but settles once he cups her cunt. It’s hot and wet, Soda’s load already dripping out of her as he collapses back against the couch.

Holly whimpers and squeezes her thighs together, still shivering through the last of her orgasm as he cups her face. Her eyes flutter open and he grins at her, momentarily forgetting his own desire as she stares at him. “Hi, sweetheart.”

She smiles. “I wanna get you off.” Her voice is rough and earnest.

Asher pets between her messy folds. “With your mouth or your cunt?” It’d be too hard to discourage her now that her mind is set on it. Her pussy pulses under his touch and when she spreads her legs, her answer becomes clear enough. “Such a sweet girl, aren’t you?” Asher sinks two fingers inside her just to feel the nasty gush of cum around the digits. She keens and nods, impatiently rocking into his touch as he slips between her legs. “Patience, baby.” She ignores him and continues to fuck herself open, pussy hot and messy around him. As much as Asher prides himself on his own patience, even he’s worn thin by the time he tugs his cock out of his briefs. 

She spreads her legs even wider then, practically displaying herself for him as he pulls his fingers out. He rubs the mix of their cum onto his cock, throbbing and heavy with blood. He hisses as he strokes himself and has to force his touch away. He grabs Holly’s thighs and drags her closer until the tip of his cock rubs against her cunt. “I think we’ve teased you enough, hm?” She nods furiously, and in all honesty, Asher couldn’t have possibly waited even if he wanted to. He sinks inside her in a single thrust, her cunt opening sweetly around him. Cum and slick bubbles out of her, the sounds of their coupling lewd and loud.

She seems to break out of her stupor for a moment, head whipping back and forth as she whines. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” she repeats, sounding close to tears. Asher grits his teeth, trying to keep his thrusts slow and sweet even as she clenches and milks him. He works them both up to a fever pitch, rutting deep inside her until Soda’s cum is frothing up and making a mess of her peachy fur. She cries and trills for him, gripping onto his shirt and begging for more and more until he simply has to give it to her.

His thrusts become rougher, grip tightening around her waist to avoid her slipping across the floor. He bends over her, caging her in and breathing the same humid air as he groans. Her cunt clenches around him perfectly, like it was made for him. He licks the side of her throat and gives a shaky moan, hips rutting forward before he forces himself to drag them out and make it  _ good _ for her. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows Soda is watching them. And the primal need to claim her is what makes him sink his teeth into her shoulder.

She writhes like she’s been electrocuted, sobbing out a whimper as Asher’s tongue presses back into that sore spot. Hot desire curls in his belly, balls tightening as he pants against her. He manages to get a paw between their bodies and rub against her clit. She screams for him then, oversensitive and desperate as she clenches around his cock. “Can you cum for me again, sweetheart?” She sniffles and then nods, and Asher’s pleasure coalesces into a white-hot thing.

He draws a tight little circle over her clit and then pinches it as he thrusts deep inside. “C’mon then, lemme feel it, milk my cock.” He’s barely finished the sentence before she’s trembling and gushing around him. Asher follows shortly after, teeth sinking back into her shoulder as he rolls his hips and spills hot cum inside her.

For a long moment, they lay together. Asher finally catches his breath and pulls back, surveying the damage they’d done to the young fox. She’s blissed out and pleased, eyes half-lidded and still trembling through her orgasm as Asher tucks himself back into his briefs. He smooths her hair out of her face, before effortlessly lifting her up into his arms. She clings to him and buries her face in his chest. “You’re staying the night,” he says to her. It’s not a question but she nods anyway. He turns to Soda. “Are you staying?”

The tiger looks surprised, but quickly tries to mask it. “As long as you bring me breakfast in bed.” Asher spares him an eye roll before starting to carry Holly into the bedroom. She’s barely awake as he lays her out on the sheets, and he decides to skip the bath. When he returns with a warm, damp cloth, Soda is kneeling on the bed and nuzzling her. She seems a little more awake now and helps with the cleaning process as much as she can.

She slips under the sheets once most of the cum is wiped off her, content and tiny in the middle of his massive mattress. Asher undresses and wipes himself off before tossing the cloth to Soda. Somehow, all three of them manage to fit in the bed, with Holly sandwiched between them. She drops off to sleep first, followed by Soda, but Asher stays awake, peering at the both of them with some strange happiness bubbling between his ribs. 


End file.
